The New Z Senshi
by Puff1
Summary: Over 100 years after Goku has left the Z Senshi, a new one is being formed, as Goku and Vegeta Jr. head for *shudders in terror* High School! Kami help us all!
1. The Final Match Begins

This is basically my first attempt at a fan fiction. I know, I'm pathetic. _ Well, I did write others about my friends and myself, but I'm not putting that up here. ^_^"'' I won't be using Japanese terms like "baka" or anything, since that's weird, that they are talking in English, and then they say a Japanese word... But, I will use Japanese names like Tenkaichi Budoukai and Mr. Satan (Since I hate the name Hercule, not that Satan is any better... ¬_¬''). I'm not a big sub person and haven't even seen all the dubbed, but I learned a lot from the internet, so please correct me if there is something I got wrong or something. And, I'm glad I'm saying all this now, so I won't have to later... or something... This fanfic starts at the fight of Vegeta and Goku Jr. at the Tenkaichi Budoukai, 100 years after Goku leaves the Z Senshi (GT) and continue through the boys' life in *screams of terror are heard from the background* High School! I'm not a great big GT fan, but I thought I might have a little fun with this story. Oh, if I keep this up, my little notes are going to be longer than the actual story.... ^_^'' Btw, if I say DBZ, I refer to all the Dragonball series. . So, I hope you all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Haha, me owning DBZ, don't make me laugh. Oh, you already did. Well, the great honor of owning DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama. 

**The Final Match Begins  
_Chapter 1_**

The crowd roared madly as the final match of the Tenkaichi Budoukai fighting tournament was about to begin. The announcer stepped out from behind the wall where the contestants gathered. He was a middle-aged man with bright blonde hair with a few brownish streaks and fruitlessly attempting to grow a goatee. He cleared his throat, as he brought the microphone to his mouth.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman!!!" he boomed, creating a large blast of screams and cheers from the audience. He gave a sheepish smile, and adjusted his black Armony suit. The crowd hushed itself, and again, the announcer brought the microphone up. He opened his mouth, but he spoke no word, as his eyes darted around the crowd from behind his black glasses. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to begin the match. He closed his mouth, and an amused smile crossed his face. He opened his mouth again.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman!!!" he repeated, with more roars from the crowd. "It is time for the final match of the 61st Tenkaichi Budoukai to begin!!" The cheers grew louder. "This year, two newcomers have completely obliterated this years competition! And what's more, the two are only eight years old!! Let me present to you, our first finalist, Goku Jr.!" he said, as a small boy dressed with a baggy blue gi over a light blue shirt, and orange pants that tucked into his brownish boots, ran out from behind the wall towards the large square arena. He had spiky black hair that darted in several directions, with short bangs that were cleared of his eyesight by a red bandana. His arms dangled loosely behind him as he darted up the steps and headed to the end of the left side of the arena. Shouts of encouragement came from the audience, with yells of "Go Goku!" and "You da man!" He blushed as he put his arm behind his head, slightly embarrassed at the attention.  
  
"Next," the announcer continued, "we have our second finalist, Vegeta Jr.!" A short boy with black spiked hair that shaped a flame stepped out from behind the wall walk and towards the arena in a proud, calm manner. He was wearing a royal blue spandex sleeveless shirt and shorts, with white boots and gloves. His arms crossed around his chest as he walked up the steps and towards the right side of the arena, turning to face his opponent. A slight smile crossed his face as the crowd sent yells of "Knock 'em dead!" and "Beat him to a pulp!"  
  
Both boys looked at each other, their faces immediately turning dead serious. They studied each other with deep levels of interest. The other competitors who had already lost to the minor menaces, watched in suspense, waiting for the match to begin. Goku and Vegeta's muscles tightened, as they entered into a fighting pose, their eyes locked on to each other.  
  
The announcer looked at each one, and a smile of pure delight of the upcoming match danced along his face. "Now, let the Finals BEGIN!" as he screamed, as an attendant sounded the large gong, officially starting the match. The crowd roared wildly.

***

Goku lunged at his opponent, the smallest traces of a smile forming on his face. Ever since he discovered the power he contained, life hadn't been the same. It was always fun, but now, nearing his flamed-haired opponent, he felt something new flowing through his bloodstream. Extreme adrenaline, rushing throughout him. He liked fighting, but never got to big of a kick out of it, until now. Now, this adrenaline made him feel like his only purpose in life was to win this match, to take Vegeta down. And he knew, Vegeta wasn't going down easily.

***

It was as if Vegeta's body moved in slow motion, as his legs thrusted himself off the ground, and, levitating just over the arena, flew towards the spiky-haired figure before him. Vegeta had always loved the good fight, ever since he had discovered his hidden power. The only problem was, there was basically no one out there that could match him. Well, there might have been, but his parents didn't approve of him picking a fight with anyone off the street to see how strong they were. He had to admit, this boy he now faced had power. He just as easily went through the competition as he did, but Vegeta still thought of him weak. That is, until he saw the other boy was levitating off the ground, as he was. He knew it couldn't have been just a good kick off the ground. No, he had met his match. Eh?! What was that thought that was just in his mind?! His match!? Hardly! He was number one. No one could match his power. But, this kid may prove to be a good challenge. Yes, a challenge he was sure of. Everything sped up, as he came back to reality, ready for the good fight.

***

The audience stood in awe. People's mouths hung open, speechless. The announcer's sunglasses dangled from one ear and his nose, revealing a largely inflated eye, trying to follow the movements of the two young fighters. He suddenly regained himself with a jolt, as he adjusted his glasses. "Th-they... the t-two boys are fl-fly-flying!!!" he stuttered into the microphone. The crowd also regained itself, and let out whoops of cheers.  
  
None of the eyes in the crowd were fast enough to catch the boys as they lunged towards each other. They only seemed to suddenly disappear from the place they were standing. The two were moving too fast for the average human eye to see. They both had connected, and Vegeta swung a punch with his left, Goku catching it with his right, as Goku slammed his left fist towards Vegeta while he caught it with his right. The two, fists clutched with each other, flew straight up, levitating in the air, about equal to the height of the stadium. They released each other, and exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks towards each other, slowly moving around the arena, slow enough for the audience to make out their bodies, but their exchange of attacks were only blurs to them. With every punch and kick came a block and swerve, none of them actually hitting them being powerful enough to do a good portion of damage.  
  
The first powerful punch was Vegeta's as it connected into Goku's cheek, trickles of blood forming from his mouth. Vegeta didn't have time to smirk at his triumph, as Goku retaliated with an equally powerful punch to Vegeta's cheek, his neck stretching with the connected fist as his own blood flew out of his mouth. And before a blink of an eye, the two were back at it, exchanging blow after blow. The two disappeared from their fighting point, facing each other in opposite ends of the stadium.  
  
The two charged at each other, fists ready to strike. As soon as they came in contact with each other, they hit dead on each other's cheeks at the same time, the skin on their faces wrinkling together. Immediately, their fists hit dead on each other's, kick connected to kick, and elbow connected to elbow, with that final blow creating a quick white flash of light emitting from the attack, as the two darted towards opposite sides of the arena, Goku with a pure smirk of delight and Vegeta with a semi-serious look.  
  
The two stared at each other, eyes narrowed, expressions still plastered on their faces. The audience boomed with whoops of glee, as a large gust of wind crossed through the stadium, the hair on the two little fighters swaying with it. Vegeta was the first to loosen up, smiling as he let down his fighting pose to a normal stance of standing.  
  
"Not bad, kid," he said, happy about the way the match was going. "But the battle is far from over. You see, I know this little trick that makes my hair turn blonde." He let out a small grunt as he was enveloped in a bright flash of golden light, as his flame-black hair turned golden, and spiked slightly more upward, if that was possible with Vegeta's hair. His black eyes turned an aqua color, and he emitted a golden glow from his body that cackled with slight traces of electricity, as a smirk of pride danced on his face.  
  
"Pretty cool trick," Goku said, still in fighting pose, "But I can do that too!" triumph obvious in his voice. He was suddenly enveloped in the golden light as well, as he glowed brightly, with his big, cute aqua eyes. His hair had bolted upwards and his bangs had slightly raised themselves, but still held their place acutely over his bandana.  
  
"So then, Goku, you can do it too. Not bad, but you'll still never beat me!"  
  
"Haha! We'll see about that!"  
  
"So get ready, for Round 2!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" they both screamed as the ran towards each other, and darted to the sky, as two golden streaks of light. The crowd cheered insanely as the two little golden boys started exchanging blows.

(^_^)

So, what did ya think? Do ya think that the chapter was too long? I didn't know of a good place to end it, and I don't want their fight to take up too many chapters. I wanted to write this sooner, but I made myself wait until I downloaded the clip of their fight. I actually did research to try and make this a quality story! So, I hope you all liked the story, and please tell me what you think by reviewing! n_n


	2. Winner Declared

Well, I got one review in the past day. But, I had turned Anonymous reviews on, so the person who reviewed under Anonymous, so thank you to that person!   
Oye ye ye yi yi ya ya. I've been obsessed with Super Smash Bros. Melee (GCN game) recently. I only need to beat the 50 events and 51 and I'll have all the secret stages! But, nooooooo, every time I play it constantly says I'm a FAILURE! I'm a FAILURE! *sobs* Actually, I had originally wanted to write a SSBM/DBZ crossover fic, but I came up with a better idea. Maybe I'll write that one eventually. But, I haven't actually realized how fun writing is until now. ^_^ Oh yeah, I've decided to change the rating to PG-13, because of language usage later. I'm not good with deciding ratings...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Why don't I? Because, I'm a FAILURE! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! *goes off to cry*

**Winner Declared  
_Chapter 2_**

A golden flash appeared here, then there, then approximately five steps over there, and wow, there was one right there. Even though no one in the audience could tell what was happening, they none-the-less let out cheers of joy and encouragement. A group of six 8-year old girls had split into two groups and began arguing with each other who was better: Goku or Vegeta? They eventually decided to stop arguing and cheer for their golden idols.

***

_Another blonde haired warrior? Well, well, there's more to this kid then meets the eye. My grandma said I had an ancient royal bloodline in me so this is why I could turn my hair blonde and have so much power. Does that mean this kid is royalty? Peh, certainly doesn't look like it. He looks like a complete idiot to me. A completely talented idiot, but an idiot still. Oh man, I might even be related to this idiot! No, I shouldn't even joke about that. But... _ Vegeta stopped his train of thought right there. He didn't want to think about being related to this kid. Something about that thought made his body tingle and he shuddered slightly.   
  
As Vegeta's mind wandered, Goku saw he wasn't focusing and grabbed a punch Vegeta sent at him, countering with an uppercut that slammed right into the bottom of Vegeta's face, blood emitting from his mouth.  
  
_Dammit! I have to concentrate!_ Vegeta cursed himself. In a fit of rage, he slammed his fist towards Goku's midsection, channeling some of his ki into the hit. Goku put his arms up to block it, as Vegeta's punch slammed into his defense. He let his defense down, as his arms painfully throbbed, but Vegeta didn't given him time to rest, as he grabbed Goku by his arms and pulled him forcefully into a kick with both of his feet, releasing Goku and sending him flying down to the arena below. He watched Goku as he neared the ground outside the fighting ring. If he hit anywhere outside the arena, he was disqualified. A smirk of pride crossed Vegeta's face, as blood trickled from his mouth.

***

Goku's eyes fluttered open, as he regained his senses. That kick had sent him off balance, and he soon realized the destination he was nearing. He concentrated his ki to stop him from the fall, as the speed he had already picked up fought with him. A yard, foot, inch centimeter. Goku levitated a centimeter above the ground, his eyes clenched hard. He opened one, and then the other.  
  
"Goku has just saved himself from that powerful kick, he is actually levitating right above the ground! Amazing!" he heard the announcer scream into the microphone, oblivious that the fact it already magnified his voice and he didn't have to yell. Whoops of glee and excitement came from the crowd. The three Goku fan girls had somehow found a megaphone and were screaming "GOKU GOKU GOKU!"  
  
Goku smiled as he flew over to the arena landed, holding his fist up in triumph. He looked up to see Vegeta landing opposite of him. He wiped the blood from his mouth, and gave a more arrogant than usual smirk.   
  
_What's he up to... _Goku thought curiously to himself, cocking his head at him.

***

The announcer was giddy with excitement. This was the best match that had ever graced his days. Suddenly, the world felt it was worth living for, just to see the outcome of the amazing little kids. The golden glow had disappeared from the two, and their hair had turned lighter, slightly almost bleach blonde. The crowd hushed itself in suspense. _Oh, I love my job..._ he thought to himself, a gigantic smile plastered on his face, awaiting the outcome of the greatest match in history.

***

Vegeta's wrists joined together as his palms outstretched from each other, and his fingers curled away from the direction the hand was facing. He turned the palm horizontally, and closed it together, the two hands joining with each other. He turned sideways, his gaze never releasing itself from Goku, his hands stretching backwards. A small blueish glow appeared from the palm of his hands and it suddenly clicked to Goku what he was doing. Frantically, Goku copied Vegeta's similar positions, his palms positioned itself vertically instead of horizontal, as a blue glow also emitted from his hands. The two smirked at each other, eyes locked in amusement.  
  
"Gal-lic-" Vegeta began.  
  
"Ka-me-" Goku chanted.  
  
"Gun-"  
  
"A-Meh-"  
  
"FIRE!!!"  
  
"AH!!!"  
  
Two bright blue beams of light erupted as the two outstretched their palms at each other, the golden flame glow again emitting itself from their bodies. The beams raced at each other with magnificent speeds, and hit dead on, a brilliant flash of light erupting from the center point and sending a blast of energy that pushed the crowd back in their seats. The sky had turned a swirl of blue colors as the two beams played a pushing match with each other, each one trying to overpower each other. Vegeta and Goku's muscles tightened painfully, as their teeth clenched in pure determination.  
  
The announcer had been swept off his feet and slammed into the contestant wall, where the ones who had already admitted defeat stared bug-eyed. The six girls shrieked in delight at the two little boys so determined. One yelled, "Beat Vegeta down!" which got the Vegeta girls mad and erupted in a very abusive verbal fight for eight year old girls to be having.  
  
Bright golden light emitted powerfully from the two, as they were pouring all of their ki into the two attacks. This was where the ultimatum would show itself, the deciding point of the match. The two screamed in pain as they were slowly losing all their energy. This was it. They let out a final cry, as they gave all their remaining ki into the attack. The beams, fused with so much power, exploded in a bright blue flash, blinding the crowd. From the explosion, Vegeta and Goku, hair returned to normal black, were thrusted away from their position, as they both slammed into the side of the stadium, limply dropping to the ground. Smoke emitted from their bruised and beaten bodies, as most of their clothes were reduced to nothing  
  
Everyone in the stadium anxiously leaned forward as their vision regained. The announcer slowly got up to his feet, and dusted himself off. He stared at the two unconscious boys, his eyes were full of worry like the rest of the audience. The six girls curled together with each other, whimpering as their large eyes began to tear up. Not a sound was heard through the stadium.

***

Goku groaned in agony. He felt like every bone in his body had been broken. He had never in his life experienced a fight like that. He had no idea about the power he had been sending into that blast, knew nothing of the risks he had taken. And this was the consequence. It felt like the end of his life was very near, looking over him on a ledge. Vegeta had beat him.

***

Vegeta felt very much the same as Goku. He was only focusing on winning, and didn't even realize the ki he was emitting. He was the idiot. The loser. He failed. He somehow found the energy to bang his head on the ground over and over. It only caused him more pain, but at this point he didn't care. Goku had beat him.

***

As soon as he saw Vegeta banging his head on the ground, and Goku's arm twitching, the announcer was filled with delight. "Ladies and Gentleman!! The two boys are ok!" he said happily. The crowd cheered, and the girls gave each other a big hug. "But," he continued, "They both hit the stadium wall and the ground at the same time, therefore creating a tie." Goku and Vegeta's eyes opened wide. "There has been a tie only one other time in history. So, to declare the winner, since both are conscious, the first one to stand up and say 'I am the winner' will be this year's winner and declared the strongest fighter in the world!" The crowd boomed with cheers and yelled at the two to get up. The girls had somehow magnified their mega phones, and the Vegeta girls had gotten hold of some as well. They screamed for the two to get up, making most people in the audience cover their ears for want to keep their hearing, except for the teenagers that had already wasted theirs and acted as if it was nothing.

***

_I CAN STILL WIN!! _raced through Vegeta's mind. He had wished that he hadn't had started banging his head on the ground. Though, as excited as his mind was, his body didn't agree and refused to move. _Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!_ he cursed himself over and over. His body seemed to react to this, as his feet slowly pulled themselves up, lifting his wobbly body. He tasted a large amount of blood, and was very glad he couldn't see himself. "I-I-" he stuttered, trying to keep his balance, as his eyes were transfixed on the announcer. He noticed his head was turning to the direction Goku was. "I-I-a-am"

***

_I have to beat Vegeta, I have to beat Vegeta, I must beat Vegeta, I can not lose!!! _Goku repeated silently, his usually happy self turning into a crazed, determined personality that would win at all costs. He sat up, and got on his knees, wobbling back and forth, filled with his new determined energy. "I-I am the-" he stuttered as he got to his feet, his eyes half open and bleeding.

***

Vegeta hit the ground. He was his own worst enemy. If he hadn't started banging his head like that, beating himself up before it was over... He was the failure. Why? Why? Why...

***

"Winner!" Goku finished, dropping to the ground with a gigantic grin on his face. The crowd cheered madly and roared and sent out great whoops of glee. The Goku girls danced up and down while the Vegeta girls gave them death glares, trying to hold back tears. One of them mentioned going to meet the little hero, and the others squealed and ran off. The Vegeta girls also thought about this, that Vegeta would probably need comfort after his loss. The also squealed and ran off.  
  
"The winner of the 61st Tenkaichi Budoukai is GOKU JR.!!" The announcer yelled in delight. Goku held up a victory sign before nodding off.

(^_^)

Well, hehe, how about the outcome of that, huh? It was hard for me to let Goku win, since Vegeta is my favorite character, but they couldn't have tied, and, well, the first fight that Goku had with Vegeta in DBZ turned out with Vegeta as the loser. And this just gives Vegeta a reason to stick around Goku, so he can beat him one day, like in DBZ. Ok, I think this one was longer then my last chapter, but I didn't want to make it a more than two chapters. Now, I can get to the main story of this... story. Actually, something about this chapter I didn't like. *shrug* Well, hope you all liked and please review! And if you're wondering how the two learned Gallic Gun and Kamehameha, that will be revealed next chapter. Have a nice day! n_n


	3. Six Years Later

What?! Two chapters in one day?! Yeah, well, this is the outcome of boredness at its finest. Thanks to Angel Abi, shellymoon, and emptysky for reviewing! ^_^ Well, finally, I can get into the main story *cheers are heard from the background, probably from people that were paid off*. This is more of an explanation chapter, I guess. Urg, you have no idea how annoying CODENAME: Blue Moon Project X is being to me right now. And if you are wondering what it is, then you will just have to wait until I release it to find out. *sticks out tongue* Neener neener!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, would I be making this disclaimer? Probably, since I would brag about it. But, unfortunately, I don't own it. u_u

**Six Years Later  
_Chapter 3_**

Ever since Vegeta had lost the match, he had never been the same. He was more determined then ever to train himself to be a better fighter. Better, so he could beat that little kid. Not that he wasn't a little kid too. He thought highly of himself, as a strong champion of a royal line, even though he never really tried to improve his skills, since he thought he was basically invincible. His ability to gain a deep, hidden strength within and make his hair turn blonde had boosted his ego into the red zone.   
  
It had happened, strangely enough, in the aftermath of a fight at school. Someone had said something that ridiculed his hair, which made Vegeta lunge at him and try to suffocate him. No one makes fun of the hair. But, this kid was one of those kids that was held back five times and was extremely large for his age. He beat Vegeta down. Hard. Vegeta had gone home in a tattered, torn mess. This wasn't the first time he was made fun of. It happened often, especially cracks about his hair. And that's what made him start to train. But, after this fight, this fight that had made him the laughing stock of the school. He broke down. He was humiliated in front of everyone. They all thought him weak. Weak.   
  
That moment made him explode with anger, as his hair had turned a bright gold and he was shrouded with a golden light. The new power overwhelmed him, and it only lasted for a second, as he dropped out of the transformation, sweat pouring all over his body, eyes wide in shock and slight terror. His room was in shambles, as mostly everything had been incinerated by the power he was emitting.  
  
He went to his parents to ask what had happened, and they just stared at him, in shock. They thought he might be lying, but that changed when they saw his room. They directed him to his grandmother, Panty. She had told him that he descended from a royal bloodline that allowed the transformation to happen, giving him unimaginable powers. She then gave him notes that her uncle had created, that talked about how to access the transformation and learn new abilities. In it, was documented how to fly, sense ki, hide ki, transform, and two attacks called Gallic Gun and Burning Attack. Over time, Vegeta studied and learned them. He gained a new social status at school, especially beating up the local mob of bullies. And he was content. He was invincible. He needed nothing else. Except, something felt missing from his life. He needed to show his power off. And the best place, was the tournament.  
  
He despised Goku for his win, blaming his stupidity for it. "Dumb luck," Vegeta had always said, and Goku had always replied with only a chuckle. As it may be, the two's grandmothers had known each other, and would constantly get together with each other. The offer always stood for Vegeta to accompany Panty and see Goku again, but Vegeta just scowled and declined. Eventually, though, curiosity got the better of him. The best way he could train to become stronger was to spar with the one that beat him. Technically, it was Vegeta's own stupid fault that he hadn't won, but still the thought that Goku had beat him in the competition stood with him. And, he wanted to find out how this kid could make his hair turn blonde like he could.

***

For Goku, it was different. He had always been a coward, never realizing his abilities. And he too, was victim to the school bully. That is, until Grandma Pan had gotten sick. Goku had heard of the legend of the dragonballs from her, and he decided to find them to heal her. The school bully, Pahku, accompanied him and they soon became friends. They got into a fight with a dinosaur, and as it may be Goku had learned a few things from his grandmother, but wasn't that great of a fighter. When all things seemed grim, and the thought that he may not be able to save Grandma Pan raced through his head, he exploded. The transformation overwhelmed himself, as he quickly put the dinosaur out of its misery. The journey took them to Mt. Paozu, where the 4-star dragonball was found. He also met his great-great-grandfather, the one he was named after, Goku. An image of him from the afterlife told him that he didn't need the dragonballs to heal his grandmother, all he needed was just faith and love. Goku Jr. returned with his new friend, and Pan lived through her illness. He then learned several techniques from Grandma Pan, one called the Kamehameha and also how to fly, sense ki, and hide ki. And Goku was filled with a cool and calm confidence that he could do anything if he tried.  
  
After winning the tournament, that feeling only grew in Goku, and he had a slight edge of arrogance to himself. He had wanted to see Vegeta again. He was the only other person that provided the challenge Goku's blood now thirsted for. But, he doubted Vegeta would ever want to see him again, and his suspicions were confirmed as Ms. Panty started showing up without him. But, one day, much to Goku's surprise Vegeta showed up with her. He wasn't very friendly to Goku, and said he was only there for a spar. Goku was more than happy to oblige.

***

As time passed the two grew to be somewhat of friends. Pahku moved to a different city, and stopped contact with Goku, as he was his only friend. When Vegeta was asked about friends, he simply replied that he didn't need them. The two never really thought of themselves friends (Vegeta would never admit it though) until their grandmothers died. They had gone through that depression together with each other. Fighting didn't seem like that big of a deal after that. They spent more time together, goofing around and playing tricks on people. They had learned from Pan that their transformation was called "Super" and they would use it to make people seem like they were going insane. Vegeta always gave the image that he was usually annoyed with Goku, and Vegeta was the brains of everything they did. He never forgave Goku for winning that tournament, and every time something made him mad, his anger would eventually lead to the match and he would vent it on Goku,  
  
And then... oh, and then. They turned 14. They both had made it into the same high school. High School. Where their lives would officially end. The horror was about to begin...

(^_^)

Talk about filler chapters. I just needed to explain a few things. NOW, the story can officially start, yippee! And the chapter about Goku and Vegeta's friendship is non-yaoi you sick fools! So, I hope you liked and please review! n_n


	4. Freshmen Frenzy

Yay, 10 reviews! Thanks peoples! Sorry, I didn't get a chapter up yesterday, I just had a lot of homework to do. Long explanation, read at your own risk:  
  
Well, I just wanted to say, that I haven't been too happy with my writing in the last two chapters, especially the last one. The thing that was bothering me was how Vegeta transformed. I had major writers block on that one, so, my explanation for it is that this Vegeta is very different then his great-great-grandfather in some ways, but in others very alike. If Goku or Vegeta sound OOC, they really can't since they never emphasized what the two were like in the anime, so I can make them however I like. So, it's up to me to decide how I'm going to characterize them. Vegeta Jr. grew up in a different environment then Vegeta of the DBZ time, so Junior won't be the same evil, "I wanna kill Kakarott", hiding all possible emotion self (well, maybe something of the latter). Some aspects of their great-great-grandfathers will show up in the two boys, as their Saiyan thirst for a fight has already begun to show in them slightly when they were younger, but the two have basically grown up in a human environment (that goes for Goku too, since Goku Sr. grew up in the wilderness, basically excluded from the world) and are different, as the world now is different too. Vegeta does have a very teenage attitude to him though. Did any of that make sense? Well, I hope so. And when Vegeta calls Goku stupid sometimes, don't think I'm making him out like a mindless idiot some people think Goku Sr. is, Vegeta just likes to call him that. I mean, he has Gohan cells in him, he can't be an idiot! I'm not sure exactly how I'll exactly portray the characters quite yet, you'll just have to read the story! ^_^''''  
  
I've wasted five minutes of your time, so don't waste anymore and go read!  
  
Disclaimer: I own lots of characters in this story, but none that appeared in the DB, DBZ, or DBGT timeline. At least I own SOMETHING, though. ^_^

**Freshmen Frenzy  
_Chapter 4_**

"Dammit, why are we running there?! We could just as easily FLY there!!" Vegeta barked at Goku, as the two ran at super-speeds towards Satan City. Goku glanced at him with a frown.  
  
"It's YOUR fault we're running! You were the one that said you never go to school with your parents driving you because it's 'un-cool' or something. And we can't fly because we would be showing our abilities and people at school will think we're freaks!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, they'll make that assumption of you anyway." Vegeta replied, smirking. "It's not like the whole world doesn't know anyway because of the tournament! I guess it doesn't matter, we'll get there none-the-less, not that I'm in a hurry to go."  
  
Goku thought about the comment Vegeta made of the tournament, somewhat relieved his mind hadn't wandered to his loss over Goku. "Well... maybe they won't remember us from the tournament. They were all pretty young when it happened, and I'm sure no teacher is interested in fighting. So, no one will remember us." _Hopefully... _Goku added in his mind. The two looked basically the same way the had when they fought in the tournament, except for taller, more muscle, and some different clothes. Goku wore a light blue shirt tucked into orange pants with brown boots, and his red bandana tied around his head as usual. Vegeta wore a royal blue shirt with a brown leather vest over it, and blue jeans, not the most fashionable outfit in the world. Like Goku's was fashionable. 

***

After some arguing and getting directions, they found their way through the large Satan City, and to Orange Star High School, the oldest and most academically challenging school in the world.   
  
Goku chuckled. "Well, well, Vegeta, we're on time!" Vegeta glanced at him with a not- amused look. And luck be have it, the late bell rang. Vegeta smacked Goku upside his head, and ran up the steps and into the building, Goku, rubbing the wound, close behind. _Oh yes, Vegeta will pay for that one later... _Goku thought to himself, smiling at the evil things he could do.   
  
They both checked into the office, where they were given their schedules and an extremely short lecture from the secretary, Ms. Winel, about being late to class. It was cut short when Goku pointed out that they would be more late if they waited for her to finish. Vegeta had to remember to thank him for that one. When they exited, Vegeta glanced at his schedule for a second, then crumpled it and stuffed it in his pocket. "Who do you have homeroom?" he asked, going through his schedule.  
  
"Sandman." he replied dully.  
  
"Me too!" Goku said cheerfully.  
  
"Yippee." Vegeta said sarcastically, but a slight enthusiasm hinted in his voice. Goku _was_ the only one he knew there, and yes, he _was _a friend.  
  
"NO LOITERING IN THE HALLS!" came a bark from inside the office.  
  
The two jumped in surprise and slight terror as they immediately took to getting to class. They wound their way through the corridors until they found themselves at homeroom.  
  
"Well, here goes..." Goku said, half excited. Vegeta just smirked in amusement.

***

Goku's first reaction was something along the lines of "very boring looking". He and Vegeta were in a large room, in which there were three levels, a long table on each, with seats for seven students to a row. They faced the front of the room, where the teacher's desk was, right before a large dry-erase board. A slight portion at the end of the wall was a chalkboard. The teacher sat at his desk, shuffling papers. He wore a gray suit that looked like rips had been patched in certain places, as he had stout little glasses and a balding head. The two stood there for a long while, and Goku cleared his throat rather loudly, catching the teacher's attention  
  
"Vegeta and Goku?" Sandman asked, without looking up.  
  
"Yeah" Goku replied.  
  
"Pick up a nameplate and put them in front of you on your desk, and take your seats." he said, silently cursing himself as he shuffled through some more papers. The two turned to face the front of the room. A few people had looked to see who had entered, but they immediately went back to what they were doing. Vegeta saw two seats in the middle at the right end. He pointed them out to Goku, and the two headed for it, grabbing name tags on the way as Vegeta got the seat at the end.

***

Vegeta's first reaction upon entering the class was something along the lines of "What the hell?" He immediately reacted to the _people_ in the room, instead of anything else. He glanced at Sandman, disregarding him and paid more attention to the students.  
  
In the back left corner were two males that looked almost identical who had black hair spiked upward, and were wearing spikes on their wrists and necks. They were looking at some piece of paper in their hands and were discussing it in whispers. One looked up just long enough to give Vegeta a death glare, then went back to what they were doing. Vegeta shuddered at the look the one had given him, whose nameplate read "Boxer," the one next to him, "Sicilio."  
  
His eyes averted their attention to the pour soul that sat next to them, his chair pushed all the way over as far as it could to the person next to him. He had brown hair that was gelled backwards and blue eyes that just stared at the two people in black next to him. He wore a blue patterned button up shirt over a white T-shirt, baggy jeans, and white sneakers. His name plate read "Plato". The person next to him, a female, was not amused that he was so close. She had short blonde hair, green eyes, and wore a pink tank top, sandals, and short blue shorts. _Short_ blue shorts. Her nameplate read "Markara."  
  
She leaned towards the person next to her to get away from Plato, and as she neared that person, a male, he growled at her, and she immediately jumped back towards Plato in fright. Doing so, she grabbed his neck which took him by surprise and he stumbled near Boxer, who hissed at him, making both Markara and Plato huddle together, trying to get away from the people on either side. The one next to Markara wore a red cloak swung around his neck, and had black hair with hints of orange-ish yellow in certain spots. Under the cloak, was a purple gi, with baggy purple pants tucking, and brown hiking boots. His brown eyes darted back and forth, like he was ready to attack someone. His nameplate read "Ultimo." The two seats next to him were empty. Vegeta shuddered as he continued inspecting the class.  
  
In the middle row, at the left end was a girl with blonde hair that stretched down to her waist and was tied back in a French braid. She wore a black sleeveless T-shirt and dark blue capris and black mary-jane shoes. She was looking at a boy four seats away with buzz cut black hair. The two were mouthing obscenely mean words at each other, glaring daggers at each other's blue eyes, with the occasional flick off. The boy wore a white shirt, with rugged looking pants and blue sneakers. The female's name read Jun, while the male's was Jin. Related? Probably.  
  
In between the two were two girls and one boy. Next to Jun, was a girl who also had blonde hair, but was down a little past her shoulders and tied back in a ponytail, with strands of hair left lying naturally in the front. She wore a white sleeveless turtle-neck and beige pants with blue lining and white sneakers. She had blue eyes that were staring at the wall, as she intently listened to the girl next to her who was chattering away. She had long flowing black hair halfway down her back that was tied into a ponytail as well. Her sparkling black eyes glistened as she was drawing something on the paper in front of her. She wore a necklace with a triangular ruby in it, with a maroon shirt and baggy dark purple pants, with an embroidered rose on the left pocket, with white sneakers as well. The blonde's name was Aurona and the girl drawing was Rose.  
  
Next to Rose sat a man with messy bleach blonde hair, brown eyes, and "large" muscles, wearing a black tank top and forest green bell-bottoms. He was flexing his "muscles" very close to Rose, trying to get her attention, as she ignored him. Aurona glimpsed at Rose's drawing and made a comment, as Rose chuckled and turned to her, talking about something. From the row behind, Markara glanced over at Rose's drawing, and some radar clicked in Rose, as she turned around and hissed madly at Markara, who jumped back in fear and huddled with Plato again. She then glared at the blonde, Pencilo, as he turned away in fear. Rose started petting her drawing, purring, glancing evilly at Markara and Pencilo quickly. The two seats next to Pencilo were empty.  
  
Vegeta's eyes twitched as they moved to the bottom row, the first row. At the left end, a boy with wild black hair wore dark orange shirt, with large baggy shorts which had zippers and pockets everywhere. Vegeta chuckled at his name. Wolfenstein. Next to him was a girl with white hair, and gray eyes, that wore a striped shirt with red, brown, dark green, and dark purple. She had beige shorts, and backless leather shoes. Wolfenstein tried making conversation with her, and she just smiled politely, obviously wishing she had sat somewhere else. Kama was her name. Next to her was a boy that had puffy short blue hair, that had bangs that he constantly pushed away from his brown eyes which were covered by thick glasses. He wore a brown baggy shirt with brown shorts that went past his knees, and old sneakers. He was reading a book with an extremely serious look on his face. His name was _Rocko_. Rocko. Okaaaay.  
  
An empty seat was between him and the last three students in the class. The first was a male with dyed yellow-orange hair that was gelled upward. He looked extremely bored as the dark-blonde next to him was drawing something as she showed it to the girl next to her, who had shoulder length brown hair with white streaks, and they snickered at it evilly. The male's name was Smash, while the shoulder length, wavy haired blonde was Cheese, and the white streaked one was Squid. Smash had a baggy blue shirt, and baggy light brown pants. Cheese had a dark blue shirt on, that had a little picture of a demon on it, with baggy beige pants. Squid had a light blue shirt on it, that had a little picture of an angel on it, with light blue jeans.  
  
Vegeta just stared at the class before him. He would be with them for the next _four years. _He groaned to himself, as he heard some conversation with that stupid oblivious teacher and Goku. Vegeta looked at the two empty chairs on the top and middle row. Well, they could sit next to the psycho serial killer or the the extremely vulgar one. He chose vulgar over psycho, feeling that there was less risk, as he motioned to Goku. Oye, this was gonna be a long year.

(^_^) 

Yes, all the things Vegeta saw happened while they were waiting in front of the room. Well, I got mostly all of my main characters introduced. And don't worry, not _all_ of the ones in the class are main characters. Btw, Squid's hair looks like Rouge's from X-Men. And aren't there a lot of blondes in the class? So, please review and tell me what you think of these insane Freshmen!  
  
_Cameos  
_This is High School. There are lots of people. I need characters. If you want a cameo in the story, I'd rather talk to you over a messenger, but e-mail will work fine. E-mail me at puffdragonz@hotmail.com or AIM me at Ultimatum Puff. Also, you can MSN me at the e-mail address I already stated. Or, to make it easier on yourself, you can post it in a review, but that means I have complete control over what I do with you and you can't hold me liable *cackles insanely*. But PLEASE say whether you are male or female. Cameos will pop up every now and then, sometimes big roles, sometimes small, and sometimes you might show up more than once, but it might be a few chapters before I fit you in. Have a nice day. n_n 


	5. Homeroom Havoc

I don't know how, but somehow my Chapter 1 and 2 were switched with each other. *shrug* It's fixed now, so, to comment on some reviews.  
  
_jrfear_ - I have Pan as Goku's grandma. And in the anime, they never said whose grandmother is who. I saw the clip at the end, and I didn't even see Panty in it, as I've seen information on websites that says Pan was talking to her. So, this is my story, and I'm making Panty the grandma. *sticks out tongue* j/k. You are correct on the relations with the two annoyances, and a lot of events I've placed in the story relates to different characters and events in the time we all know and love. What am I going to do with this story? Well, upcoming events will be fighting/action adventure. I'm not too great of a humor person, but I'll try to fit it in there (like in this pathetic chapter). Hehe, yay, another SSBM fan. I'll take your idea into consideration. ~_^  
  
_Daniel of Lorien_ - Well, I didn't say Goku beat Vegeta, I said Vegeta lost. And Vegeta stuck around the entire time so he could beat Goku, like in this story. And I took your advice about the chapter and combined them, as you can now see.  
  
Well, hopefully I haven't been boring you all to death, and I'll get to some more action as soon as I can. In the meantime, try to look at different characters and events I stick in and see if you can guess what they relate to. *yawn* I'm bored, so I'm gonna make a little game out of it, each one you get right gets you a point. So far:  
  
_jrfear_ - 2  
  
Looks like jrfear's in the lead for guessing that Markara is related to Erasa and Pencilo to Sharpner. ~_^ Ok, on with my insane story!  
  
Disclaimer: I brought a petition around for people to sign so I could own DBZ. They laughed at me. *sigh* I don't own DBZ... but someday, yes someday, I shall! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! *runs off to torture Plato and Squid*

**Homeroom Havoc  
_Chapter 5_**

Pencilo wasn't liking this. Two strangers with extremely insane hair had entered the room. And sat very close to _him_. The problem was, these two had muscles. Muscles that rivaled his. Now, he knew he could take on either of them any day, but they might be a threat to the ladies. He decided he would change that. He pushed Jin out of the way into his seat, Jin not really caring as he was closer to Jun and could say more vulgar things. The boy with black hair in all directions smiled as Pencilo shifted to the seat next to him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goku, and this is Vegeta," he said politely, pointing to the flame haired figure next to him. Vegeta looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and said a low "Hi" that sounded like a muffled growl.  
  
"Name's Pencilo," he said proudly at his fine name. A fine name for a fine man he always said. Now, he got slightly serious, as he motioned for the two boys to come closer so he could whisper to them. They both caught on, as Vegeta didn't really care, and Goku just wanted to make some new friends. "Now, listen up," Pencilo began, "I'm going to only say this once to you two posers. I'm the head honcho around here, and the ladies are mine. You get near any of them, and you'll have to deal with ME. Ya dig?"  
  
"We're the posers?" Vegeta mumbled to himself. Pencilo disregarded the comment.  
  
"Why would we be interested in girls?" Goku asked curiously, his naiveity showing. Pencilo arched an eyebrow at Vegeta and Vegeta snorted.   
  
"Yes, he's serious," Vegeta said, half amused at Goku's comment. Pencilo pulled out a piece of paper and made a little drawing on it.  
  
"_That's_ why," he said, holding the paper up. Goku stared at the paper curiosly, slightly confused. Vegeta just chuckled at Goku.  
  
"_Why_ would I be interested in that?" Goku repeated in a slightly annoyed voice.   
  
Pencilo arched another eyebrow at Vegeta, who just shrugged.   
  
"You understand, right?" he said to flame boy.   
  
"Yes, now if you'll excuse us, we have lives to live," Vegeta said, motioning for Pencilo to go back to his seat. Pencilo was shocked at the disrespect he was giving him. He decided to save his punishment for later, as he switched with Jin, whose eyes were still on Jun's.

***

Goku looked curiously at Vegeta. Vegeta looked curiously back.  
  
"Goku," Veget began."You did have Sex Ed. last year, didn't you?"  
  
"Sure I did." he said, still confused.  
  
"Then, well, think about it."  
  
It took Goku maybe two seconds to register, since he was a pretty smart kid. "Oh." was all he had to see. "Oh... _OH!!_"  
  
"Right. Good doggy." Vegeta said, patting Goku on the head for figuring it out. Goku shot him a dirty look, and turned to Pencilo with a scowl. Vegeta just shrugged.  
  
"He's a pretty boy," Vegeta said dully. Goku turned back to Vegeta.   
  
"You think he's pretty?"  
  
"NO!!!" Vegeta said, eyes popping in fury. "That's just a term for people like him!"  
  
"Oh. Okay." Goku said, dropping the conversation. The two calmed down and sat, bored.   
  
"Mr. Sandman?" a voice said from the row below. "What are we supposed to be doing?" It was Rocko. Man, that was a weird name. _Wolfenstein_ was better then that. It took a long while for Sandman to reply, as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, schedules have somehow been altered from what they should be, so there is nothing I need to teach you since you all won't be staying in this class." The room was suddenly filled with an extreme sense of relief.   
  
Vegeta and Goku, bored, turned to listen to someone elses conversation. They noticed Plato slowly etching towards the ones in black. Vegeta noticed that Goku probably wouldn't know a term for them either, sine he was confused about Pencilo. "Those are Goths." Vegeta said to Goku. Goku nodded understandingly.  
  
"um... hi..." Plato stuttered. The two looked up at him, eyebrows lowered, their lips curled in a frown. "uh..." Plato continued. "Ya know, I heard this story once where these mean people that hated their lives enjoyed beating these happy people up, and one day, they died from it." He spewed out nervously.   
  
Boxer and Sicilio looked at each other and smiled evilly, as they turned back to Plato, who was etching away in fear back towards Markara who had been watching the whole ordeal. "Well," Boxer began, as the two stood up from their seats and walked to where they were looking down at the cowering Plato. "If they hated their lives, then death was probably good for them." Sicilio picked up the quivering Plato, as Boxer readied a punch. All the class had stopped what they were doing to watch. Sandman shuffled papers, oblivious to everything. Plato closed his eyes waiting for his impending death.

(^_^)

Yes, this is a short chapter. The point? Events that happened here will set up future events, and my patheticness on some amounts of humor. Aren't I pathetic? The scene with Pencilo and Goku... Hey, I saw it on a show on DISNEY Channel for crying out loud! I didn't mean anything bad by it not like it anything badwas said. Hey, these are _high schoolers_, and this is _Sharpener's_ offspring, and it is male nature. It's just my lame attempt on humor again. And Goku's not stupid, like I said before, just naive. _ So, please review and tell me how bad my humor is! _ You know, I wrote Sharpener instead of Pencilo for most of the story...  
  
_Cameos  
_This is High School. There are lots of people. I need characters. If you want a cameo in the story, I'd rather talk to you over a messenger, but e-mail will work fine. E-mail me at puffdragonz@hotmail.com or AIM me at Ultimatum Puff. Also, you can MSN me at the e-mail address I already stated. Or, to make it easier on yourself, you can post it in a review, but that means I have complete control over what I do with you and you can't hold me liable *cackles insanely*. But PLEASE say whether you are male or female. Cameos will pop up every now and then, sometimes big roles, sometimes small, and sometimes you might show up more than once, but it might be a few chapters before I fit you in. Have a nice day. n_n 


	6. Strange Concoctions

20 reviews, thanks peoples! Sorry it's been a few days since I started writing, I just didn't have the motivation I needed. No, I'm hoping to actually make this story worth somewhat reading more in the next couple of chapters (not including this one), and yay, I got people signed for cameos! This chapter itself, unfortunately, is very short. It's because the next chapter plans to be very long, and that's when the cameos will come in. ^_^''  
  
_JRFear_ - You are close in one of your guesses, but don't give me an option of different people, specify exactly whom they come from.  
  
_Joutei_ - Are fishes supposed to be bright green and 12 feet tall? And drink all my piña coladas? I miss my piña coladas...  
  
  
JRFear is still in the relations lead with 2 points. Also, I give points for the meaning of a name, not just who they come from, and certain events that take place which is indirectly related to the series (I've already said one thing in an author note, if anyone can figure out what I've already stated, they'll get a point). Good luck to ye all!  
  
Disclaimer: *runs around with a hammer trying to hit Squid and Plato on the head* I dun own DBZ, sees ya!

**Strange Concoctions  
_Chapter 6_**

Plato's eyes scrunched together as he silently prayed to Kami. Boxer's fist retracted, clearly showing he was putting a great deal of force into this hit. Aurona and Rose were silently selling popcorn to Pencilo, Smash, Squid, and Cheese. Jin and Jun had a look of slight delight in their eyes, watching the whole thing. Markara moved to the end of the row, so Plato's blood was not to splatter on her nice clothes. Ultimo just shrugged, somewhat happy about the coming red substance. Nice drink later. Wolfenstein, Kama, and Rocko had a look of concern in their eyes. Sandman still shuffled papers. Boxer's fist flew.   
  
Unfortunately for him, it landed right into the palm of Goku's hand. Goku clutched his fist, and twisted his arm, as Boxer cried out in pain. Vegeta pulled Plato out of Boxer's other hand, and growled at everyone else to move down to the two other empty seats, so Plato had two seats between the Goths. They moved without hesitation. He set the kid down, in the chair, and asked, "Are you okay?" Plato just stared into space, obviously petrified by the whole thing. Vegeta waved a hand in front of his face, but nothing happened.   
  
He shrugged, and turned to Boxer who was wincing in pain from Goku, who finally let go of his hand. "You shouldn't pick on people," Goku said sternly, as Boxer opened one eye that glared at Goku. It was quite an impressive glare at that, Vegeta thought to himself. Sicilo growled at Goku, and pushed Boxer to the side as he was about to pick a fight with the spiky haired brat. Goku readied himself, and the two stared at each other waiting for the first move. Vegeta leaned against the wall and chuckled about the whole ordeal.  
  
Unfortunate to the amusement of the class, the bell rang, and they all shuffled out of the room as they made their way to the next class. As they exited, Goku and Vegeta glared at Boxer and Sicilo, who glared just as evilly back. Sandman shuffled more papers.

***

Throughout the rest of the day, the only thing that happened in the classes was going over school rules and getting to know each other by playing stupid games like "Find people who have blahblah and get their signature on a piece of paper" or "Say your name, and the next person has to say all the previous and their own."   
  
Tension and anxiety wavered through all the classes, as Plato never seemed to snap out of it and Boxer and Sicilo were obviously plotting things against the menaces to the world of hair. Everyone else seemed very bored, and since they all had the same seating chart in every class (minus Home Ec.) Vegeta felt very uncomfortable with Ultimo behind him. Jin and Jun were still cursing each other through ALL the classes. Aurona, Rose, Squid, and Cheese were always drawing pictures and paying no attention what-so-ever. Goku and Vegeta exited their 6th class, and looked on Goku's schedule, since Vegeta's had been crumpled to where it was unreadable.  
  
Homeroom  
History  
Home Ec.  
Math  
English  
Biology  
Lunch  
Assembly  
  
The two pondered silently what the assembly was, but shrugged it off, and headed towards lunch. Well, the day hadn't been too bad so far.

***

Unknown to anyone, a sinister plot was brewing. Strange concoctions were being brewed into a giant cauldron as a shadowy figure stirred it around and around, cackling to himself, shadows cast upon the cave rocks.   
  
"You shall pay, yes, you shall pay, revenge shall be mine, mine, do you hear me! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAhahackhack!" He coughed out, and accidently fell into his brew.   
  
"SHI-AAHHHHHHH!" came the gurgling voice, echoing through the canyon, as the chemical erupted in a steam of smoke. 

(^_^)  
  
Okay, sorry this chapter is sooooo short. I know I never mentioned what class homeroom is, actually, it isn't any class in particular, it's basically a study hall and that's when school announcements and papers are given out. And the same class go to all the different classes, so the very insane, inane characters are stuck with each other all day, all year. Um, yeah, and that last bit, well, an explanation? Uh, maybe some type of plot to this... not sure myself, my mind is pretty loaded on caffeine right now (not as much as usual though). Um, yeah, well, I'd ask ya to review, but this chapter really wasn't much, so review if ya feel somewhat obliged. Next chapter will be better. Whew, author noted were probably longer then the story. Sorry again! I just need more room for the next chapter.  
  
_Cameos  
_This is High School. There are lots of people. I need characters. If you want a cameo in the story, I'd rather talk to you over a messenger, but e-mail will work fine. E-mail me at puffdragonz@hotmail.com or AIM me at Ultimatum Puff. Also, you can MSN me at the e-mail address I already stated. Or, to make it easier on yourself, you can post it in a review, but that means I have complete control over what I do with you and you can't hold me liable *cackles insanely*. But PLEASE say whether you are male or female. Cameos will pop up every now and then, sometimes big roles, sometimes small, and sometimes you might show up more than once, but it might be a few chapters before I fit you in. Have a nice day. n_n 


	7. Lunch Time

Happy Labor Day!! As a Labor Day treat, you get Chapter 7.  
  
Again, sorry the last chapter was so short. _ I have a lot more happening in this chapter, and things in this are part of the plot that is coming soon, I swear!  
  
_JRFear_ - There is a meaning behind everything. Well, almost everything. You got that Wolfenstein is from Yamcha, and Sandman name is because he puts people to sleep.  
  
_Son Camilla _- Hey, don't say things like that! Keep yur focus on the positive!_  
_  
JRFear is still in the lead, seeing is how he's the only one playing, you fools! Anywhom, he's got 4 points, and I ponder, should I stop and let you all just try and guess for ye selves? Hmmmm...  
  
Disclaimer: Mwahahahaa!! I own Plato and Squid! They are mine for torturing!  
  
Squid - But you don't own DBZ!!!! Neener neener!  
  
Shut up! 

**Lunch Time  
_Chapter 7_**

"So, who shall be our first victim?" Aurona asked with an evil glint in her eyes. Rose beamed back with an equally evil smile.  
  
"How about that kid with the flame shaped hair?"  
  
"Naw, how about his friend?"  
  
"Nuh-uh. How about preps #1 and #2?!"  
  
"Shibby, yes! Let's do it!" The two snickered to themselves, as they came out of the shadows in the corner of the cafeteria and cutting into the lunch line, right in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Hey!" he said to the black haired girl that had come in front of him. She turned around with a sweet innocent smile.  
  
"Awww, I'm sorry, but me and my friend here haven't had ANYTHING to eat all day, we really need food!"   
  
"Not my problem, so go back to the end of the line and wait like everyone else!"  
  
"Aw, c'mon Vegeta," Goku piped in from behind.   
  
"No, I'm damn hungry so I'm getting my damn food, and these two will not interfere!"  
  
Aurona turned around with a raised eyebrow at Vegeta. Rose scowled at him. As the two were heading to the back, Rose shot large bubbly innocent eyes at Goku, who smiled shyly back.  
  
"Wait, you two can come in front of me," he said to them. Grumbling came from the people behind Goku, as Vegeta grunted. The two smiled sweetly at Goku, and got in front of him. Rose just stared at Goku, with her large bubbly eyes. This somewhat unnerved Goku and he blushed as he put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Awwwwww, he's blushing!" Rose said as if in a trance, to Aurona. She turned around and snickered at the expression on both of their faces. Vegeta also turned out of curiosity and snickered as well.

***

Goku and Vegeta exited the cafeteria with a tray of food each. There was a hamburger, french fries, and a Coca Cola on Goku's tray, and Vegeta had gotten a piece of pizza, onion rings, and a Dr. Pepper. They both grumbled as they walked towards a spot under a shade tree, since all the benches were taken. The cafeteria lady hadn't let them have three trays each like they wanted. They plopped down on the grass, and began devouring their food, which they did in about a minute's time. They got a few stares from people, which they shrugged off. Hadn't they ever seen a guy eat before?  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Goku began, staring up at the winding branches of the tree.  
  
"What?" he said, as he was studying the surroundings. They were in a semi-large field with a few shade trees and benches for people to eat, with the football field at the end, where some people had decided to mess around and sit on the bleachers.  
  
"Wanna spar?"  
  
"We don't spar at school."  
  
"Why not? I was about to get into a fight with that Sicilo kid."  
  
"They don't know the difference between a spar and a fight here. Either one will get you in trouble, and then you'll have to deal with my parents."  
  
"Trouble? Deal with your parents?! Okay, I'll stay clear of fights!" The two went into silence again.

***

Aurona and Rose leaned against the side of the cafeteria behind a large oak tree. They saw Squid and Cheese sprint up to them.  
  
"Have everything?" Rose asked sternly.  
  
The two nodded in pure evil delight. The four then started climbing the oak tree, and jumped on top of the cafeteria roof. They scouted out Pencilo and Markara who were with a large group of people gossiping away on a bench. Squid opened a bag of supplies and snickered as she pulled out a can of whipped cream, a jar of ants, rope, four slingshots, a helium balloon that was tied down, and super sugar coated bubble gum. She tossed the gum to each person, as they popped it into their mouths and began chewing. Oh yes, this would be good.

***

He crept steadily. Oh so steadily. They couldn't see him. No, no one could see him. Yes, this was perfect. Oh so perfect. He looked down from the branch he was hanging on at the two below, who looked like they were about to fall a sleep. A smile appeared on his face as he sat up, legs dangling, and pulled out a drawing pad. He looked down and studied the two, as he pulled out a pencil and began drawing furiously.

***

The four were ready for action. They each put a large amount of whipped cream in their mouths, and blew out a large pink bubble full of the white substance. They detached their bubbles before they could pop, and stuck the ends together so it was just a pink rubbery ball with whipped cream. Cheese undid the balloon and opened it quickly as she released the ants into it, not letting too much helium escape. She then tied it to the bubble gum wads, as they released it into the air, in the direction of Markara and Pencilo. Aurona and Rose passed the slingshots around.

***

Vegeta opened his eye slowly. He heard something annoying nearby. It had woke him up. No one wakes him up, especially since he had to get up so early for school. It sounded like an edge of a pencil that wasn't sharpened right. It was coming from above. Above, yes above. He tilted his head to see what was bugging him. A male, with baggy light green cargo khakis, and a button down light blue short sleeve shirt was sitting on a branch above him, his yellow boots dangling over the branch. Vegeta frowned at the boy, and slammed his head backwards into the tree.   
  
The boy's blue grey eyes grew wide in fear, as he tumbled out of the branch, and landed onto the sleeping Goku. He violently woke up, knocking the boy off him, as he tumbled in the grass. Goku looked around in shock, and noticed the kid. Vegeta glared at him, and closed his eyes, going back to sleep. Well, he tried anyway, but then the kid's notebook fell on top of his head. He growled, as he picked it up and looked at it. It was a drawing of him and Goku asleep under the tree. It wasn't too bad either. But, it creeped him out that someone was drawing him. He glanced up at the boy, who had gotten to his feet and was just staring at the two, his oddly shaped hair that slightly resembled Goku's on one side all ruffled up.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that!" Goku said with a sheepish smile. The boy just stood there, his hand twitching, staring at his drawing pad. Vegeta looked at him curiously, concluding he was some weirdo, and looked at the front of the notebook. The letters "J.R." stood at the front. He tossed the notebook back to the kid, who grabbed it and ran away like a madman.

***

The six girls chattered away as they walked along. Talking of this and that, that guy over there and those two hunks over there. _Wait a second, those two hunks? They look oddly familiar. Yes, yes, they are! They are here, here of all places! Kami, you ARE looking out for us!_ The six squealed in delight as they ran to their black headed heros.

***

Boxer and Sicilo had spotted their prey. Lying helplessly under a tree. Time for revenge. _They won't make a fool out of us again, no sir._

***

Ultimo and Smash were sitting at a bench eating their bologna sandwich that they had brought. Smash was a little uneasy next to Ultimo, as he was drinking a red drink that he wasn't sure what exactly it was. They both finished their meal as they started walking to a trash can. They glanced at each other, and a mischievous smile crossed their faces, as they started racing to see who would get their first.

***

Plato, still shooken up from earlier, had noticed the four girls climb up the tree onto the roof. He knew they were up to no good. After an inner battle with himself, he decided to climb up and see what they were doing. As he struggled over the branches, them putting something into their hands and aiming it at something. _Was that a slingshot?_

***

Kama was feeling somewhat sorry for Wolfenstein and Rocko, who were at a bench by themselves. She excused herself from the table she was at, getting up from her seat. On both sides of her were Jun and Jin, and no with no barrier between them...

***

The four released the rocks from their slingshots, as the balloon was centered right above the table. Markara, Pencilo, and the rest at the table looked up at the large pop that had happened above them. That's when all Hell broke loose.

(^_^)

Since Goku lived with Pan, and Pan died, Goku started to live with Vegeta. Thought I'd let ya know. Thank you to JRFear for pointing that to me.  
  
Heheheheh... I'm gonna love writing the next chapter. Which, I'm gonna wait for some reviews on. ^_^''''  
  
Time to advertise! Read me new fic that is 'humor' called The Misadventures of Three DBZ Obsessors (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=945767). It is an A/U of myself and my friends in the DBZ world, not meant to be read for plot but the... 'humor', You have to read to understand, it's a very messed up story... So go read and review that before I hurt you with my powerful spamming turkeys!  
  
Still doing cameos, check past chapters for info on those. Have a nice day, and please review! n_n


End file.
